Lahar
|race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Fioletowe |hair = Czarne |previous affiliation = Rada Magii |previousoccupation = Szef Czwartego Oddziału Obowiązujących Sił Nacisku |base of operations = Era, Główna Kwatera Rady Magii |status = Martwy |manga debut= Rozdział 162 |anime debut = Odcinek 67 |kanji=ラハル |rōmaji=''Raharu'' |alias = |magic = Jutsu Shiki |japanese voice = Hideyuki Hayama }} Lahar był Szefem Czwartego Oddziału Obowiązujących Sił Nacisku Nowej Rady, utworzonej po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Wieży Niebios. Wygląd Lahar jest szczupłym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu z długimi, czarnymi włosami, związanymi w duży kok z tyłu głowy. Nosi okulary z okrągłymi soczewkami. Po siedmiu latach, jego wygląd pozostaje bez większych zmian, ale jego włosy są krótsze. Jego strój świadczy o tym, że jest to wysokiej rangi współpracownik Rady. Strój składa się z: długiego niebieskiego płaszcza, z różowymi krawędziami i paskami na mankietach, i dużym kołnierzem, jasnoniebieskiej koszulki z dużym symbolem Rady, białych spodni podtrzymywanych prostym, czarnym pasem, białych rękawiczek, oraz białej peleryny utrzymywaną przez klamrę ozdobioną dużym klejnotem. Po siedmiu latach dalej zachowuje ten strój. Osobowość Lahar jest człowiekiem biorący swoją pracę poważnie, jest nieugięty i srogi w swoich przekonaniach. Uważa, że każdy, kto popełnił zbrodnie musi zostać pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności i ponieść karę, nie obchodzi go czy z osoby złej stała się dobra. Lahar ściśle trzyma się zasad Rady. Pomimo silnej osobowości, Lahar pozwolił Jellalowi Fernandesowi się pożegnać z towarzyszami, a nawet zachęcał go żeby powiedział wszystko co chce, gdyż to jest ostatnie jego spotkanie i że czeka go kara śmierci lub dożywocie. Lahar mimo buntu i ataku członków Fairy Tail na wojska Rady w trakcie aresztowania Jellala nie podjął żadnych działań, aby ich aresztować po oświadczeniu Erzy Scarlet, która chciała wziąć całą odpowiedzialność na siebie. Lahar mimo swojej srogości okazał zrozumienie i troskę towarzyszą gdy zostali rani na okręt Rady po ataku Azumy nakazując zająć się najpierw rannymi, potem sprzętem. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis Kiedy gildia Oración Seis zostaje pokonana, Lahar pojawia się wraz z oddziałem Runicznych Rycerzy i umieszcza wokół Drużyny Światła runy Jutsu Shiki, aby zapobiec ich ucieczce po zniszczeniu Nirwany. Następnie Lahar przedstawia się, po czym żąda wydania Hoteye z Oración Seis. Gdy ten zostaje pojmany przez Runicznych Rycerzy, okazuje się, że również Jellal Fernandes ma zostać aresztowany. Lahar domaga się wydania Jellala, nie zwracając uwagi ani na jego amnezję i pomoc w walce z Oración Seis, ani na fakt, iż niegdysiejszy złoczyńca stał się dobry. W związku z grożącym Jellalowi surowym wyrokiem Lahar radzi mu pożegnać się z towarzyszami. Kiedy Natsu Dragneel i reszta Zespołu Światła próbują powstrzymać niesprawiedliwe aresztowanie poprzez atak na Runicznych Rycerzy, Lahar wydaje rozkaz pojmania wszystkich magów. Wówczas Erza Scarlet chce wziąć winę na siebie, dzięki czemu ostatecznie Drużyna Światła nie zostaje zatrzymana. Saga Próby Uczestnicy egzaminu na maga klasy S, który odbywa się na wyspie Tenrō, nieoczekiwanie zostają zaatakowani przez mroczną gildię Grimoire Heart. Tę chwilę wykorzystuje obecny na wyspie Doranbolt, znany dotychczas pod pseudonimem Mest Gryder, by ujawnić się jako infiltrujący Fairy Tail przedstawiciel Rady Magii. Zapowiada on aresztowanie wszystkich członków Grimoire Heart, po czym na dowód prawdziwości swych słów ukazuje zakotwiczony w pobliżu wyspy statek Rady. Wówczas jeden z Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny, Azuma, wysadza statek za pomocą swojej magii Wielkiego Drzewnego Łuku. Świadkowie tego wydarzenia - Doranbolt, Wendy Marvell, Pantherlily oraz Carla - ze zdumieniem obserwują całą sytuację. Kapitanem owego zaatakowanego statku okazuje się Lahar. Wydaje on swoim ludziom rozkaz, by najpierw zajęli się rannymi, a dopiero później przystąpili do naprawy poważnie uszkodzonego wybuchem statku. Lahar ogłasza również rychły atak na wyspę Tenrō, gdy niespodziewanie na pokładzie pojawia Doranbolt z wiadomością, iż rozpętała się tam trójstronna bitwa między Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart i Zerefem. Informacja ta wprawia Lahara w osłupienie; mężczyzna nie może uwierzyć, że coś tak nieprawdopodobnego naprawdę ma miejsce. Po chwili przerażony Lahar dodaje, iż w takiej sytuacji Gran Doma, przewodniczący Rady Magii, nie będzie się wahał wystrzelić Etherion w celu likwidacji zagrożenia. Kiedy Doranbolt protestuje przeciwko traktowaniu Fairy Tail na równi z Grimoire Heart i Zerefem, Lahar mówi, że to nie do nich należy decyzja, co należy zrobić, po czym zleca mu poinformowanie dowództwa. Następnie obaj mężczyźni ukazani są podczas dyskusji o Bluenote Stingerze, który okazuje się być członkiem Grimoire Heart. Lahar jest przekonany, że ów niebezpieczny człowiek znajduje się na wyspie. To jeszcze bardziej pogarsza sytuację. Kapitan zamierza powiadomić o wszystkim dowództwo poprzez lakrymę komunikacyjną, jednakże Doranbolt uniemożliwia mu to, prosząc o danie mu więcej czasu i bez żadnych wyjaśnień teleportując się wraz z lakrymą. Wstrząśnięty Doranbolt wraca później na statek i przekazuje Laharowi słowa Zerefa dotyczące Aknologii. Przerażony tą wieścią kapitan statku wydaje rozkaz natychmiastowego odwrotu, ogłaszając, że śledztwo na wyspie Tenrō zostało zakończone. Saga X791 Magia i Umiejętności Jutsu Shiki: Użytkownik może rzucić urok na określone miejsce. Objawia się on, w postaci zamkniętego obszaru, z którego można się wydostać, tylko spełniając warunki obowiązujące w danym uroku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Martwi